phredfandomcom-20200213-history
Nickelodeon
Nickelodeon is a basic cable and satellite television network owned by Viacom International, Inc. It is also the number-one entertainment brand for children due to its well-known cartoons, sitcoms, feature films and other works. As of 2013, it is the third most widely-distributed cable channel (behind Discovery Channel and TBS). It was also one of the two parent companies behind Noggin, the other being Sesame Workshop. Phred on Your Head Show reruns were broadcast on Nickelodeon in 2001, but premieres were only aired on Noggin. Current channels Nickelodeon owns several sister channels, the most out of any children's network (more than competitors Disney and Cartoon Network). A list of them is available below. Nicktoons Nicktoons is a digital cable and satellite television network that launched on May 1, 2002 as Nicktoons TV; it was renamed as Nicktoons in May 2003, before rebranding Nicktoons Network from 2005 until reverting to its previous name in September 2009. The network airs a mix of current and older animated series produced for Nickelodeon (ranging from SpongeBob SquarePants to The Ren & Stimpy Show), along with series produced exclusively for Nicktoons and some limited live-action programs from Nickelodeon. Phred on Your Head Show and The URL with Phred Show were never broadcast on this network. Nick Jr. Nick Jr. is a digital cable and satellite television network aimed primarily at children between 2 and 7 years of age, featuring a mix of current and some former preschool-oriented programs from Nickelodeon, and original series exclusive to the channel; it originally launched on February 2, 1999 as Noggin, a joint venture between MTV Networks and the Children's Television Workshop (now Sesame Workshop), the latter of which sold its stake to Viacom in 2002. On September 28, 2009, the network was relaunched as Nick Jr., named after the former preschool program block of the same name that aired on Nickelodeon from January 1988 to February 2009. The network debuted Nickmom, a four-hour nightly program block aimed at mothers in September 2012, which was controversial at its start due to its more lenient content standards (including some profanity, crude humor and suggestive references) than what is otherwise permitted on Nick Jr., particularly as the network operates a singular Eastern Time Zone feed, which results in the Nickmom block airing at the same time in all six U.S. time zones (being broadcast as early as 5:00 p.m. in the Hawaii–Aleutian Time Zone). While traditional advertising appears on the channel during the NickMom block, the network otherwise only runs programming promotions and underwriter-style sponsorships in lieu of regular commercials. Phred on Your Head Show and The URL with Phred Show both premiered on this channel (during its time as Noggin). They vanished from the air in 2002, and were never broadcast on the Nick Jr. network. TeenNick TeenNick is a digital cable and satellite television network that is aimed at teenagers and young adults, which originated as a nighttime block called "The N" on Noggin (in a similar scheduling structure as Nickelodeon and Nick at Nite) on April 1, 2002 and was spun off into a standalone channel on December 31, 2007, when it took over the satellite transponder of Nickelodeon Games and Sports. On September 28, 2009, the network was rebranded as TeenNick, named after the former TEENick block that aired on Nickelodeon from July 2000 to February 2009. Although TeenNick has more relaxed program standards than the other Nickelodeon channels (save for Nick at Nite and the Nickmom block on Nick Jr.) – allowing for moderate profanity, suggestive dialogue and some violent content – the network has shifted its lineup almost exclusively towards current and former Nickelodeon series (including some that are burned off due to low ratings on the flagship channel) that have stricter content standards. It also airs some acquired sitcoms and drama series (such as Degrassi: The Next Generation, which has aired on the network since 2003 as The N) and until the rebrand, also incorporated some original programming. On July 25, 2011, TeenNick began airing The '90s Are All That, a block of Nickelodeon's most popular 1990s programming, targeting the network's target demographic from that era. Phred on Your Head Show and The URL with Phred Show were never broadcast on the network. TV Land TV Land is a basic cable and satellite channel that debuted on April 29, 1996. Based on the Nick at Nite block, it originally aired classic television series from the early 1950s to the 1970s, but beginning in 2004, has broadened its programming inventory to include series from the 1980s and 1990s (and more recently, the 2000s). In 2008, TV Land began producing its own original series; originally these were reality series, however the network ventured into scripted originals with the 2010 debut of Hot in Cleveland. On December 17, 2006, Viacom's MTV Networks Kids & Family Group division took over operational responsibilities for TV Land from Nick at Nite (concurrent with Nickelodeon taking operational duties for Nick at Nite), though TV Land continues to be operated as part of the company's Viacom Media Networks unit. Phred on Your Head Show and The URL with Phred Show were never broadcast on this network. Category:Broadcasting